Save Sakura from Danzou!
by pindanglicious
Summary: Danzou has kidnapped Sakura! What about Sasuke? Did he and his friends will save Sakura? Let's find out his story by reading this fic... and last... mind to review? :3 Chap5 update! rnr? X3
1. Chap1: Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke!

Hohoho~ ide baru muncul dari otak sang author nista kita! Ok, ini special request dari teman-temanku se-sekolah. Anehnya yang minta anak laki ==''

Okelah… ini terinspirasi sama fict-na G n K senpai yang berjudul 'Save Sakura' juga. Tapi yang Rin ceritana lebih beda(?)

OK, daripada denger basa babi Rin, meningan langsung baca aja! Abisna langsung Review! Multichap yeuuh…^^d

Disclaimer: Naruto©Om Kishimoto, fict-na punya Rin.

Warning: Super-duper-killer OOC, Gaje, Jayus, de-el-el…

Chapter 1: Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke!

* * *

Tap…tap…tap….

Sasuke melompati cabang demi cabang pohon segede alaihim gembrong.

"haaaaah…emaaaak~ nasib gue kacaauuu~" Lenguh Sasuke sambil membersihkan ingus ijo yang mengalir cepat dari lubang hidungnya *Kirin*

"Haai Sasuke!" Sapa sang author yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke.

"AAAAAKHHH! SIAPE LU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melempar sepatu baunya ke muka sang author. Alhasil Author nista itu tepar tak berdaya dan nyemplung ke kolam yang airnya berwarna hitam keijoan(?)

"hah…hah…" deru nafasnya terdengar serak seperti kodok yang lagi keselek ikan(?)

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dengan si ayam *chidori* ganteng itu?

**PLES BEK: ON *lagi-lagi authorna norak!***

"Saskey-cake…" Panggil seorang suketi berkacamata berambut merah. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung ingin pingsan. Lalat…eh ralat… ingin mati malah…

"AAAAGH! SUKETI, SUKETI, KUNTI! AAAAAKH! Karinnn! Ngapain luu?" Tanya Sasuke membetulkan poni rambutnya dengan tangan bergetar. Karin tersenyum lebar membuat Sasuke pingin muntah.

"Saskeey…" Karin membelai pipi Sasuke dan…

BUAAAGH! PLENTANG! MEONG…(?)

"MABOK LU YA? GUE LEBIH MILIH SAK―" Sasuke menutup mulutnya keceplosan. Karin menatapnya dengan air mata buaya.

"Si…siapa Sak, Saskey-kun?"

"Siapa aja boleeh! Bukan urusan lu, suketi! Emang lu siape gue, sih?" Ketus Sasuke sambil mencekek-cekek leher Karin.

"Ukh…ka-kamu 'kan suamiku…"

"AMIIITTT! HOEEEEEEEK!" Dan Sasuke memuntahkan semua makanannya TEPAT di atas kepala merah(?) Karin.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke langsung ngibrit sementara Karin mengejarnya dengan maksud 'memberi' hukuman pada anak ayam *plak* itu.

"KAPOK GUE PERGI DARI KONOHA! EEH KAGAK TAUNYA KETEMU MA ELU! HWAAAA! SUIGETSU, JUUGO! KEMANA ELU-ELU SEMUAAA? TOLONG GUEE!" Teriak Sasuke sambil meloncati satu persatu cabang pohon. Sementara dua orang yang dipanggil? Stay enjoy~ =='' di dalem markas Akatsuki.

"TOLOOONG! GUE MAU DIPERKOSAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke lebay semua swt. Kenapa Sasuke bisa ngomong gitu? *readers: kagak tau bego!* Coz celana Sasuke diperosotin ma Karin. Tapi untungnya Sasuke makek celana boxer gambar kodok ijo(?) buat cadangan…ckckckck….

**PLES BEK: OP**

"Ekh?" Sasuke yang lagi meloncat-loncat gaje itu hampir terjatuh gara-gara sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura hinggap di jidatnya(?)

"Kelopak Sakura? Eh… nape gue jadi inget ke si sadako itu, ya?" Ujar Sasuke seenak jambul. Kemudian ia menyeringai mesum dan berkomat-kamit…

"Udah saatnya gue menebarkan serbuk kejantanan gue ke keperawanan si pinky itu! Lama-lama gue jadi…akh! Apaan sih gue ini?" Sasuke jadi blushing sendiri dan mengacak-ngacak rambut emo-nya. Sasuke tau kalo dia ntu jatuh cinta ma Sakura semenjak ketemuan di markas mbah Oro itu lho… setiap ngomongin Sakura dalem atinya, dia pasti jadi blushing sendiri. Sampe Suigetsu dkk ngira Sasuke ntu rada-rada 'autis'

"Ah, udah deh! Kalo gitu gue balik aja ke―"

BUGHHH

"Anjrit makan *piiiip*!" Latah Sasuke. Orang yang tadi nabrak Sasuke langsung membelalakan mata hitamnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orang itu menampar-nampari pipi mulus *halah…* Sasuke dengan tangan pucatnya.

"Adaaauw! Sakit bego! Lu siapa siiih…eh! LU MAYAT IDUP YANG WAKTU ITU, 'KAN?" Teriak Sasuke histeris sambil memegangi pipinya. Sedangkan orang tadi tersenyum khas. Siapakah diaaa? Yak! Sai, si mayat hidup!*plak*

"Aku juga punya nama, kok… aku Sai…" Sai mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut. Sedangkan Sasuke merinding dan menepis tangan buduk *BUAGH!* itu.

"bacot lu! Anter gue balik ke Konoha, yuk! Lu mau ke mana?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai menatap onyx-nya datar.

"Mau nyari elu. Tapi lu-nya ada di sini… yaud, yuk atuh ke Konoha! Pasti gue dikasih gaji lebih ma Hokage-sama!" Sai menyeret tangan Sasuke yang lagi swt.

'_semenjak gue gak ada… Konoha jadi pada edan semua…' _Batin Sasuke ke-PD-an. Padahal dia sendiri lebih edan. *dichidori*

"Sas… lu capek gak?" Tanya Sai lembut. Bagaikan uke yang lagi ngerayu seme-nya.

SasuSai: HOOI! GEBLEK LU AUTHOR NISTA!

Rin: Ekh! Ampun om! Saya belum nikaah!

SasuSai: -bikin si Rin tepar-

Back to story…

"Ya capek lah! Lu gendong gue dong!" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba naik ke punggung Sai.

"AAKH! NYERI NYERI NYERI MOAL BISA DIUBARAAN!" Teriak Sai GAJE. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Sementara itu di Konoha…

"Sai lama sekali, sih…" Keluh seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu.

"Geblek tuh anak! Jangan-jangan gagal!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura.

"DIAM NARUTO! GUE LAGI GAK ENAK FEEL NIH!" Jerit Sakura esmosi. Tiba-tiba Sai dan Sasuke datang ke hadapan mereka dengan posisi nggak nyaman. Sasuke menggendong Sai. Kenapa?

"SAI! SASUKE-KUN! KENAPA DENGAN KALIAAN?" Geram Sakura khawatir. Sasuke yang nggak sengaja ngeliat muka Sadako-nya Sakura *Shannaro* langsung blushing.

"Slow Sakura… gue encok! Jadi si Saskey ini nge-gendong gue…" Jelas Sai sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto mencibir.

"What ever lah… HEI TEME! APA KABARMU?" Teriak Naruto cempreng. Sasuke swt

"Dobe… diem ah! Gue capek habis dikejar Suketi, tadi!" Sasuke meronta dalam pelukkan si Dobe.

"Naruto! Lepaskan Sasuke-kun! Dia capek!" Ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke. Bagian Sakura deeh…

"SASUKE-KUN! AKU RINDU PADAMU!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Nggak nyadar tuh, kalo dari tadi Sasuke lagi ngegendong Sai. Karena lupa, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menahan Sai. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Membiarkan Naruto yang cengok dan Sai yang terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Heei, teme… tadi kok pas gue meluk lu kagak dibales? Sakura-chan ajaa…" Gusar Naruto. Sasuke blushing. Sakura pengen pingsan. Tiba-tiba saja semua Rookie 12 keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bersorak sorai gembira.

"SASUKE-KUN! WELCOME BACK TO KONOHA!" Teriak semuanya kecuali orang-orang tertentu seperi Neji, Shino, dan sejenisnya.

"Cieeeh… dateng-dateng langsung meluk Sakura… kangen kesumat(?) niih…" Goda Tenten memanas-manasi. Bukannya dilepas, pelukannya pada Sakura malah dipererat.

"Wuiih… tau blushing bukannya dilepas, lagi!" Kali ini Ino yang menggoda. Sasuke dan Sakura semakin blushing.

"Banyak bacot nih cewek-cewek! Tidur aja, napa…sih?" Gerutu Shikamaru yang ada di gendongan Chouji.

"Sas… akhirnya lu balik juga! Gue seneng nih Sas…" Kiba dan Lee menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Waaduuh… enakne yang teamnya lengkep semuaa~"

"Sa-sasuke-kuun… se-selamat da-datang ke-kembali…" Udah tau kan siapa yang ngomong?

"Gimana tuh waktu lu ngebunuh kakak lu?"

"Sas… lu udah dapet cewek belum?"

Pokoknya mereka banyak bacot sampe gak ngerasa ada 4 orang guru mereka yang lagi menguntit. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Tunggu di next chapter! *BUAGH!*

.:TbC:.

1. Kenapa SasuSaku melulu?

-Coz Rin ntu fans beratna SasuSaku!

2. Kalo ada yang gak suka gimana?

-Ya jangan baca lah! *plak*

3. Apa pesan selanjutna?

-Jangan lupa review, nya? Kalo mau nge-flame izin dulu ke pemerintah tuh! Bayar gocap ma Rin! *digampar flamers*

So, jangan lupa review chap ini! RnR! No RnF!

Sign,

**Uchiharuno Rin**


	2. Chap2: Mission from Tsunade

Chap2 apdet lahh… bila menunggu lama *atau tidak?* hmm… maaf, saya baru sembuh dari sakit saya. Okelah, entah dapatt hidayah dari Allah atau apalah, saya jadi dapat ide untuk mempublish chap2 ini… ok… nikmati sajalah~

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik om Kishimoto seorang, om Kishimoto adalah ciptaan tuhan, fictna? Punya saya…

Attention: bwad para flamers, saya tau kalian ntu pemberani dan asal hati kalian itu baik… pernahkah kalian merasa gugup sebelum meng-flame fict seseorang? Jika iya, berarti anda memang orang baik hati^^ dan saya tahu kalian itu bukan pengecut, pernahkah kalian meminta maaf kepada seseorang jika kalian punya salah pada orang itu? Meminta maaf juga salah satu contoh sikap berani… pernahkah kalian dicemooh? Kalau pernah, itu sama saja rasanya seperi di-flame… jadi kalau mau nge-flame, lebih baik menggunakan bahasa halus, kalau bisa log in dulu…^^ salam perdamaian!

Warning: Masih sama kayak di chap sebelumna^^

Chapter 2: Mission with Sakura

* * *

Lagi asyik-asyiknya reuni-an, 4 guru pembimbing mereka menguntit adegan err… ehm… uhuk!

**Sasuke: buruan ngomongnya!**  
**Rin: Kudu gimana? Ntar gue dibilang ngeres, lagi!**  
**Sasuke: alaah! Lu 'kan emang orang ngeres!**  
**Rin: Gak mau!**

BTS

"Ho… murid tengilmu yang satu itu ternyata kembali juga, Kakashi!" Guman Guy sambil meperin upil ke jounin vest-nya Kakashi.

"Enak aja lu kate dia tengil! Si batok itu lebih tengil plus autis tauk!" Balas Kakashi membela Sasuke. Untung dia ngomong gitunya nggak di depan Lee FC… klo sengaja ngomong gitu di depan FC-nya si Lee, yang ada udah disate! ==''

"Udah, udah! Malu donk ah berantem mulu! Meningan kita laporin semua ini ke hokage-sama aja!" Lerai Asuma dan Kurenai.

_Bagian murid-murid…_

"Jangan sentuh Sakura-chan ku!" Teriak Lee sambil mengangkat tangannya, berniat menggelepak Sasuke.

"DASAR TUKANG KELAPA! BIARIN DULU MEREKA MELEPAS RINDU!" Bentak Tenten sambil menjitak kepala batok(?) Lee.

'_Kurang asem! Kenapa, coba gue harus ketawan!' _Batin Sasuke geram. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbisik pada Sakura.

"_Sak… pelukannya ntar lanjutin lagi, ya? Di sini banyak cecunguk pengganggu!" _

"I…i…iya…" Ujar Sakura sambil mengangguk. Mukanya hampir saja ditelan bulat-bulat sama Sasuke(?)

Setelah beberapa lama adu mulut, *yang adu mulut ntu cuma Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, ama Tenten doang… yang laen pada nonton* keluarlah para guru-guru tengil*plak* tadi dari persembunyiannya.

"Yo, Sasgay!" Sapa Kakashi. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, BAKA-SENSEI!"

"Kalau begitu apa dong?"

"PANGGIL KAYAK BIASA AJA, SENSEI!"

"Ya berarti Sasgay…"

"…" Sasuke dkk sweatdropped =.=''

"Sudah, sudah! Sasuke, seharusnya kau lapor dulu pada hokage-sama, bukannya malah peluk-peluk Sakura!" Ujar Kurenai sambil garuk-garuk lubang idung. YA KEPALA LAH! *digampar readers*

"O…o…okelah kalau begitu!" Mendadak Sasuke jadi menyanyikan lagu-nya 'warteg boy' dan akhirnya anak ayam itu *dichidori* ngeleos ke kantor hokage bersama keempat jounin tadi, dan semua bubaaar~

_Di kantor hokage…_

"Jadi, Sasuke! Kau kembali kesini dan BERJANJI untuk TIDAK MENGKHIANATI Konoha lagi, 'KAN?" Tegas Tsunade dengan kata-kata penuh penekanan dan memang sengaja menyemburkan kuah soto gebrak khas Jakarta tepat di muka Sasuke. Keempat guru tadi menatap si Uchiha itu dengan tatapan menahan tawa dan kasihan.

"Ha…hai, shitsurei itashimasu…" ujar Sasuke geregetan, eh gemeteran… Tsunade memicingkan matanya kembali.

"Selama kau menjadi missing-nin, apakah kau punya surat-surat penting seperti KTP, gitu?"

"Punya, Tsunade-sama!"

"Coba lihat!" Tsunade menengadahkan tangannya. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kusut yang udah ke-ompolan tikus. Tsunade mengambilnya dan membuka kertas itu. Isinya adalah tulisan Sasuke sendiri:

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke bin Uchiha Fugaku**

**Umur: Lebih dari 1 tahun…**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: Cianjur, 12 April 1998 eh! 23 Juli 1994 *kali!***

**Jenis kelamin:**

**Orang tua: ibu saya Uchiha Mikoto, bapak saya Uchiha Fugaku.**

**Alamat: Uchiha's Mansion nomor 999(?) **

**Ttd,**

**Saya: **_**UCHIha SAsKeY**_

Tsunade sweatdrop saat melihat tanda tangan alay Sasuke. Satu kesalahan lagi,(padahal semuanya bener-bener salah) ia melihat Sasuke tidak mengisi data jenis kelaminnya dan melihat ada coretan besar di bagian halaman belakang kertas itu.

"Sasuke…"

"Ada apa?"

"Jenis kelaminmu nggak diisi?" Tanya Tsunade. Semua guru mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Sasuke menyeringai malu.

"Hehe… digambar…"

GUBRAAAK!

* * *

_Esoknya…_

Siang itu, Naruto dkk pada asyik ngopi di warkop.

**Naru: OI! PIKUN! DI SINI KAGAK ADA YANG NAMANYA WARKOP!**  
**Rin: O iya! Di sini mah adanya warteg, ya?**  
**Naru: WARUNG RAMEN!**  
**Rin: SLOW DOWN!**

BtS~

Siang itu, Naruto dkk lagi asyik nge-ramen di warung ramen. Uum… benernya cuma NaruSasuSakuSai doang, sih… =.=

"Jadi, Sas… kemaren digimanain aja ama Tsunade-baachan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput mie-nya dengan ganas(?)

"Err… biasa aja…" Jelas Sasuke. Bohong banget tuh dia! Udah tanda tangan alay, jenis kelamin digambar *jangan dibayangin, hehe!* en kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Kalo jujur, pasti aib-nya disebar-luaskan ama si rubah duren ini! *author dichidori+dirasengan*

"Sas, aku penasaran sama tanda tangan kamu… kira-kira kayak gimana?" Tanya Sai tepat sasaran.

'BROOOSH…!'

Sasuke menyemburkan kuah ramennya yang masih panas ke bawah kursi tempatnya duduk (mang bisa? =='')

"Kamu kena―" belum juga omongan Sakura selesai, seorang pengacau*plak* ato bisa kita sebut tokoh yang kagak kebagian peran lah, dengan seenak emprul-nya memotong omongan Sakura.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san ama Sakura-san, anda dipanggil hokage bwad…"

"Dikawinin?" Ujar Sasuke keceplosan. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri. Untung Sai and Naruto masih asyik neleg ramen. (masak sih gak kedengeran? O.O) Muka Sakura merona merah.

"Jangan banyak cocod dan jangan memotong omongan saya! Kalian berdua diberi misi, tau!" Ketus chuunin itu sambil berbalik pergi.

"Shinjimae!" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu berjalan menuju kantor hokage dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Hey, mau ke mana?" Tanya Naruto dan Sai yang baru nyadar. Tapi nggak digubris ama Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka makan lagi. Rakus amat seeh… ketuleran si Chouji, ya? *di baika no jutsu+choujuu giga+rasenshuriken*

* * *

"Hohohohohhoohoho! Datang juga kalian! Kupikir ketuleran Kakashi! Jadi… misi kalian itu hanya mengambil…ehm, lebh tepatnya nyolong gulungan rahasia milik Danzou!" Ujar Tsunade sambil ngorek-ngorek idungnya. (baca: ngupil)

"Haah~ misi aneh!"

"LAKSANAKAN!" Teriak Tsunade.

"IYA! DASAR BERISIK!"

"SASUKE!" Bentak Tsunade lagi. Tapi terlambat karena Sasuke sudah membawa Sakura ke depan gerbang Konoha. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? kita tunggu di next chapter!*plak*

::::::Tsuzuku:::::::

**Aurellia Uchiha: **yeee~ ini chap2 neeh…*plak* ok, RnR, tq dah repiu!^^

**HarUchi SaRa: **ooh, Sasuke swt ntu bukan subhana hu wataala =='' tapi sweatdrop… klo swt Cuma gelar bwad Allah doang… thx dah repiu!^^

**hikari minamoto reader : **Hehe^^ arigatou ne, iya siih! Perasaa si Sasu ntu OOC mulu, ya? *dichidori* nak apa tak punya akun woge, yg penting jadi reader setia, ding!^^ makasih juga repiu-annya!

**AizawaSaki-hime : **Ja…jangan panggil saia senpai, dong! *nyembunyiin muka pakek topeng anbu* cara sig up? Ikutin wojo cara2ny, inget masukin password-na harus ada angka and nomor, selamet coba ea! Btw, mksh dah review!^^

**Kuroneko Hime-un****: **ya, tak apalah senpai! Yang penting nge-review, arigatou!^^

**Bukan Shiho Miyano****: **Iya ini lanjut neeh, senpai! RnR lagi*plak* thx atas semuana! ^o^

**Faatin-hime: **Yup ini mau Rin apdet! Thx reviewna! Map gak bisa apdet kilat! *ditabok*

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn****: **ini lah suah ada 4 guru pembawa sial itu…*plak* ok, apdet, tp gak bisa kilat =='' *buagh*

**ini gue: **imouto! Kurang asem kau! *nodong-nodongin kusanagi* huu~ pengennya K+! sori aja yaa! *digebuk sapu ijuk* ea ntar atuh! Biar semuana penasaran! Jarang2 lu ke warnet! Nyolong duit dari mana, dek? *dilempar lap pel* ok, ok ntar teteh apdet oge lah! ULAH BAWEL! SSST!

**PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya****: **Panjangin? O.o okelah kalao begitu! Sampe chap brapa yaa? Hmm… *sok mikir padahal pikirannya ngeres* okelah ini ku apdet!^^

Hahahahahah! Abis ide lagi, maaf! Jayus, ya? Emang! Baru sembuh dari demam neeh! *readers: kagak nanya, neng!*

OK, RnR! Flame? Makanya, klo gak suka jangan dibaca supaya nggak ada insiden flame-flame dan sebangsanya(?)

Okelah, tunggu Rin di next chapter yang Sakura-nya bakalan diculik. Haha! Dimulailah petualangan(nista) Sasuke dkk!^^ *dicincang kusanagi*


	3. Chap3: Sakura's kidnapped

Chap3 apdet, tapi bentaran balas review, silahkan baca dengan tenang, tidak suka? Cukup jangan dibaca… nekat? Lalu nge-flame? I don't care…

**X: **_Kalau tidak suka mengapa anda baca? Anda mengatakan saya itu pengecut, salah! Justru anda yang pengecut… bisakah anda meng-flame dengan log in?^^ Memang peraturan dari sini, setiap dapat flame harus langsung dihapus… fict saya seperti kotoran babi? Kalau begitu menyingkir lah… tidak usah dibaca… buat apa sih, saya membuat fict seperti itu? Ah… sudahlah, pengecut seperti anda pantas dapat penghargaan…*ngangkat jari tengah*_

**Sakura UchihA: **benarkah sekocak itu O.o padahal ini kena flame sama si flamers terkenal itu lho, senpai… *pundung dipojokkan* Tapi… MAKASIH SENPAI UDAH NGE RnR DAN BILANG FICT INI KOCAK! *ditabog* Makasih banyak~

**Hola-Ucup-Disini: **iya senpai ini mau di apted… makasih banyak senpai!^^

**Aurellia Uchiha: **Hahaha^^ itu si Tsunade saking dendam-nya ama si Sasuke! *sotoy* okelah, ini di apdet…

**Someone: **_Huuuffft… lucu flame-man alay-mu… aku salut *ngacungin jari tengah* lagian ngapain sih, dibaca? Udah tau gak suka…eh…dibaca… jangan berlaga begok… saya terima flame anda, tapi saya tidak terima kata-kata pedas anda… cukup bilang 'banyak typo' gak usah bilang pelacur dan segalanya… otakmu disimpan dimana sih? Jaga mulut… biar fict saya anda bilang jelek! Itu trade mark saya… flame-lah sepuas-puasnya! Ingat satu hal… perbuatanmu akan terbalas… sudahlah… jangan cari gara-gara… kata-kata saya bisa lebih pedas daripada anda, lho….^^_

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn: **Typo? O.o ah, ya! Rin lupa! Maaf *panggil apa neeh?* senpai!^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Lebay, Gaje, garing krenyes-krenyes, dkl, pokonya gak suka jangan baca!

Chapter 3: Sakura's kidnapped!

* * *

Di depan gerbang Konoha…

"Tapi… yakinkah?" Tanya Sakura gugup sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Iya, dodol! Kita potong jalan lewat sungai yang suka ngalir lewat tempat latihan!"

"Suer bakalan langsung nyampe?"

"Kagak juga, seeh… musti lepas alas kaki dulu lho!"

"Tapi kita 'kan bisa napak sancang(1)"

"Kita coba dulu laah!"

"Sa―SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Biar aku yang nyeker, kamu gak usah! Ntar kaki-nya panuan lho!" Gurau Sasuke yang masih menggendong Sakura. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Kemudian ia melompat bak seekor kodok kelaperan(?)

"Aku merepotkanmu, tidak?" Bisik Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tidak… sudahlah!"

"Emm…"

_Sementara itu di tempat Tsunade…_

"Aduh… tuh anak yang dua berhasil gak neeeeh? Kok feel gua asaan kagak enak, ya?" Guman Tsunade sambil memijat-mijat jidatnya sendiri. Kebingungan. Itu yang ia rasakan.

"Moga-moga aja nggak gagal, coz Danzou ntu nafsu-nya keterlaluan…" Kata Tsunade. Apa tadi? Danzou nafsu-nya keterlaluan? Maxud? O.o *readers: kan lu yang nulis begok!*

_Tempat Danzou…_

Danzou dapet laporan dari seorang anggota anbu, yang gak kebagean peran. *plak*

"DANZOU-SAMA! Hokage mengirim pembokat, eh! Babu, eh! Mengirim surat kaleng untuk andaaaa!" Ujar ANBU itu histeris. Danzou mengangkat sebelah alis putih tapi coklat(?)nya.

"Surat kaleng? Wong lu udah tauk siape pengirimnya nape disebut surat kaleng?"

"Ya maksud saia ntu surat yang dimasukin ke dalem kaleng gethoo…" Jelas ANBU itu. Danzou ber-oh ria.

"Jyaah~ apa yang mau lu omongin tadi?"

"Dalam surat kaleng itu, Tsunade-sama bilang kalau gulungan buduk,eh… gulungan rahasia-kerama-jati(?) akan segera ada di tangan anggunnya…"

"APA?"

"Ya… Tsunade-sama bilang akan mengirim dua orang Shinobi untuk mengambil gulungan itu…"

"APAAA?"

'_Kagak modal, deh tuh omongan!' _Batin ninja tadi sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei…Sasuke-kun…" Ujar Sakura sedikit sweatdrop.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Se…sepatunya…?"

"ASTAGFIRULLOH!" Ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak sambil melihat ke bawahnya. Masih nyeker… ==''

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tampang memelas.

"Maaf sebenernya aku gak mau… anterin aku ke tempat aku lepas sepatu tadi, pliiiiiis?" Tanya Sasuke dengan puppy eyes ancurnya *disusanoo* Sakura tambah sweatdrop.

"Baiklah…" Ujar Sakura lesu, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke yang udah loncat turun(?)

_Di sekitar sungai tadi…_

"Sakura, pinky… kamu cari sebelah sini, ya? Biar aku cari sebelah sana…" Perintah Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura. Sakura sendiri blushing.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun…"

"Okelah… aku mau cari dulu ya…"

"I-iya…"

Sakura tidak merasa bahwa dia sedang diuntit oleh si Danzou. Sementara Sasuke? Masih berjuang keras mencari sepatunya yang tadi tenggelam terbawa arus.

"Dasar…anak sok imut!" Bisik Danzou di telinga Sakura. Sakura kaget setengah mati, Sakura FC udah ambil ancang-ancang mau ngebakar Danzou idup-idup.

"DANZOU―Emmmmbhh…!" Danzou segera membekap mulut Sakura pakek sepatu yang dia temuin. Astagfirullah… itu kan sepatu si Sasu! SASUKE! HEY! *dibekep readers*

'_Sasuke-kun! Ini sepatumu! Tolong aku!' _Batin Sakura sambil meronta dalam bekapan dan dekapan(?) kasar Danzou.

"Loe mau nge-embat gulungan gue, 'kan? Gak akan gue bilangin!" Bisik Danzou lagi. Sakura makin merinding.

"Mbbbh… Mmgkk…(Nggak)" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mbbhghhh…SASUKE-KUNMMBH!" Teriak Sakura minta tolong, tapi gak digubris sama sekali. Danzou cuma menyeringai licik nan sadis, dengan tangan yang (belum dicuci) masih membekap mulut Sakura.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke, dia masih nyariin sepatunya yang sebelah lagi. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah(?) teriakkan dari tempat yang lumayan jauh.

"_SASUKE-KUN! SEPATU-MU KETEMU! TOLONG AKU!" _

"Apa? Sepatu ketemu…? Tunggu! Itu suara Sakura… ya Allah, Subhanallah… si Sakura dalem keadaan celaka! Tunggu aku, pinky…" Guman Sasuke sambil mengambil(?) ancang-ancang bwat lari pakek shunshin no jutsu.

Kembali ke tempat Sakura yang (hampir) digoda sama Danzou. Bener-bener, deeh… si Danzou itu. Udah gak nyadar umur, krempeng, peot, milih cewek yang masih muda =='' *digeplak Danzou FC*

"Hei, gadis aneh… kita ngapain seeh disini? Kita ke rumah ku, yuk… asyik lho…" Goda Danzou genit pada Sakura. Sakura merinding dan ingin menangis.

'_Kami-sama, ya Allah ya Jashin(?) tolong…Sasuke-kun, toloooong!' _

"Mbbhh…mbbbhh~"

"Makanya… jadi cewek kagak boleh ke-seksi-an, toh gue jadi nafsu…" Ujar Danzou dengan genit yang menjadi-jadi.

"MMMMBBBH! Gaaah~ SASUKE-KUN~" Teriak Sakura yang berhasil melepaskan bekapan Danzou, tapi apa daya? Wong tubuhnya ditahan oleh Danzou.

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Danzou kesal. Sakura makin meronta.

"LEPASKAN. PINKY. KU! DASAR AKI-AKI PEOT!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan yang membuat Danzou geram, dan Sakura senang bin tenang(?)

"SASUKE!" Geram Danzou.

"Sasuke-kun! SEPATUMU!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebelah pasang sepatu yang lagi dijinjing-jinjing(?) Danzou.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! DANZOUU! DASAR KERE SEPATU LU! ITU EMANG LU NEMU DARI MANA, HAH?" Teriak Sasuke sambil menghampiri Danzou dan Sakura.

"Gue nemu dari dalem sungai pas mancing…. Emang ini yang siapa?" Danzou malah balik nanya innocent.

"ITU YANG GUE DODOL!"

"Oh, yang elu? Bilang kek daritadi! Nih!" Ujar Danzou innocent banget sambil melempar sepatu itu ke kepala ayam, eh… kepala Sasuke maksudnya… ==''

"ADAAW! SAKIT PEOT!"

"…Pantat ayam lu…"

"APA SIH PEOT?"

"BACOT LU! Denger ya… sekarang gini aja! Kalo loe mau gulungan gue, lu harus nyerahin jiwa loe ke gue, kalo nggak, nih cewek yang gue ambil body-nya!" Ujar Danzou ke-napsuan sambil mengarahkan sebuah kunai ke leher Sakura.

"Astojim… Sasuke-kun… tolong~"

"Sabar-sabar-sabar my honeey… EH LEPASIN GAK?" Teriak Sasuke sambil nyemburin hujan lokal.

"KAGAK AKAN! BWEEE!"

BOOOF

Dan Danzou pun membawa Sakura ke markasnya untuk disandera. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

Sasuke: JANGAN BANYAK BACOT DEH TUH NARATOR! SEKARANG DARURAT GEBLEK!  
Rin: Darurat? HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sasuke: Kurang ajaaar! CHIDORI, HEAAA!  
Rin: UGWAAAAAA! –kepental ke neraka jahanam(?)-

~BTS~

"SAKURAAAAAA! DANZOUUU! DANZOU! SIALAN LU NYULIK MYPINKY! GYAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak frustasi dan akhirnya pulang ke Konoha dengan tampang bête. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Harap tunggu di next chapter^^ *plak*

:::Tsuzuku:::


	4. Chap4: Team Kakashi's Action!

Chap4… silent reader udah bisa review lagi! Maaf bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet~ Hounto ni gomenasai! Waktu itu disabled anoym-na! SEKARANG UDAH ENABLE! YEAAAAH!*plak* Maaf sekali, very very sorry buat silent readers setiaaaa! Pukuli saya, geboti saya, cambuki saya, bunuh saya! GYAAAAA! Asalkan saya dimaafkan! Yah? Yah? Yah? :3

Nih, bales repiu-na yah…*plak*

**DetriaVonne: **Wew… arigatou to rnr!^^ btw, Rin manggilna apa neh? Senpai aja? ^w^

**Aurellia Uchiha: **Aduuuh… maaf sebelumna yah… *digebot* maaf sangad karena Rin nge-disable anonymna… *plak* tapi Rin janji nggak akan teledor lagi kok… *lha?* ini masih lanjut, Aurel-chan… chap ini RnR ea? *plak* tenaang… fic ini chap-na banyak, kok… tunggu aja ampe tamat, ya?*digeplak* arigatou…^^

**Haruno Irine: **Arigatou udah review!^^ hmm… ini chap4… kira-kira endingna sampe chap10… tunggu aja, yach!^^ *plak*

**Mila Mitsuhiko: **MILA-NEE! *mau meluk langsung ditabok* Thx to RnR! Yosh, ini chap4 ndah di apdet!

**KiokiAquarius1999: **Yoo~ Thx to RnR!^^ ini apdet nih… chap4 loh! *gk nanya-plak*

**Akira Light Star 98: **Kagak telat, ah!^^ thx to RnR! Yoo… nyesel, kan? MAKANYA BACA DONG! *ditampar* RnR lagi, yah!

**Uchiha ReiKa D Last Uchiha: **HA? Sasuke… sejak kapan kau jadi gila dan sinting gitu?*dichidori* Thx to RnR, Rei-chan!^^

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn: **Hooo… OK, Ella-chan! *guy mode:on* Ma-masa sih lucu? YEAAAAY! *jingkrak-jingkrak* eh, eh… INI CHAP 4! RnR, EAH?*ditampol*

Yosh! Just enjoy! Don't like, don't read!

**Chap4: Team Kakashi's Action!**

**Warning: **Very OOC, GJ, Lebay, Jayus, misstypo kali? *plak* de-el-el

**Disclaimer: **Only Om Kishi

* * *

Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu berlari tunggang langgang sampai celana nyengsol sebelah dan kolor nyaris terlihat(?)

'_Ya Jashin… hamba tobat!' _batin Sasuke frustasi.

Kenapa Sakura bisa sampe diculik? Apa gara-gara si Sasuke lupa akan sepatunya(?) atau karena dosa Sasuke yang telah menumpuk sampe segede gunung uhud? *readers: dibilang kagak tahu! Lama-lama lu gue panggang, neh!*

Ma-maaf, ampun readers-sama…

"Kami-sama, ya Jashin, ya Allah, ya Ayam(?)… apa salahku? Jangan culik diaaa~ hamba akui hamba meyayanginya! Hamba akui hamba mencintainya… JASHIN!" Sasuke komat-kamit panik dan histeris sambil membetulkan celananya yang nyengsol sebelah.

Setelah beberapa menit jalan-jalan, eh… lompat-lompat(?), akhirnya Sasuke sampai di Konoha. Dengan tampang pias dan pucat, Sasuke mencari Tsunade yang lagi ekskresi di WC(?) Hokage.

"TIDAK! IZOMO-SAN, MA-Mana Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke panik pada Izumo. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab…

"Di…"

"MAKASIH YAH!" belum Izumo melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan sigap Sasuke kembali berlari dan tak sengaja menyuntrung kepala chuunin malang itu. Sungguh tragis… *dibakar Izumo FC*

"Eh, tadi di mana cenah si Tsunade teh?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sok tahu sih! *dikirin*

Dengan perasaan bingung, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung ke kantor Hokage. Tak sengaja ia menabrak Ino sampai pantatnya jontor(?), eh… bohong, bohong… *dibakar readers*

"SASUKE-KUN, TOH?" tanya Ino sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke. Yang dipeluk?

"AWAS! DASAR MAYAT IDUP! MINGGIR, MINGGIR!" amuk Sasuke sambil melepas paksa pelukan ganas *halah…* Ino dan kembali berlari. Ino hanya melongo heran atas kelakuan Sasuke.

XxX

Di Kantor Hokage…

'BRAAAK…'

Sasuke mendobrak pintu malang itu dengan sangat keras, sampai sedikit retak. *lha?* Tsunade hanya melotot marah plus heran, karena si Sasuke tidak pulang bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke! Pintu rusak, oon! Mana si Sakura, hah?" geram Tsunade sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Mana Sakura?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-anu… Sakura… itu, anu…"

"Anu, anu! Kenapa dengan 'anu'mu?"

"E-eto…"

"SASUKE!" bentak Tsunade sambil memuncratkan lahar dingin(?). "Sa-SAKURA DICULIK DANZOU! GYAAAAAAAAAA!" akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskannya sambil nangis kejer. Ingus ijo keluar dari hidungnya, hiiiii~ *dikirin, dichidori*

"HA? Di-diculik? A-apa-apaan, sih! Ya-yang benar sa-saja! Dia kan kuat! Punya ninjutsu medis pula!" ujar Tsunade tak percaya. Sasuke menyusut ingusnya dan berkata…

"Ma-maaf Tsunade-sama… gara-gara sepatu saya yang lupa di bawa… kami kepaksa nyari… sepatunya kepisah sebelah-sebelah…" jelas Sasuke takut-takut. Tsunade kembali membelalakan matanya.

"SASUKE! SEPATU-MU UDAH BERAPA LAMA KAGAK DICUCI, HAH?" bentak Tsunade. "E…eto, kalau gak salah baru dua tahun…" jawab Sasuke dengan muka kembali pias.

"PANTES AJAAA!" teriak Tsunade lagi, kali ini sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama… lebih baik se-selamatkan sa-saja… ok, ok… saya yang bertanggung jawab…" ujar Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar yang melepas cengkraman Tsunade.

Setelah cengkraman di kerah baju Sasuke tadi terlepas, Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Sasuke semakin gugup. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, air hangat meluncur dari 'anu'nya. *Sasuke: BOKEEP! AWAS KAU!*

"Sudah, sudah! Kumpulkan semua anggota tim-mu! Gunakan(?) Sai untuk menggantikan Sakura!" perintah Tsunade. Sasuke mengangguk dan keluar dari kantor Hokage.

'BRAAAAAK'

Dengan tak sengaja pula, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu membanting pintu dengan ganas. Tsunade mendengus kesal dan menjerit…

"PINTU GUE RUSAK, HOYY!" teriaknya emosi, tapi tak digubris oleh Sasuke, karena si ayam, eh… lelaki itu keburu pergi nyariin anggota teamnya. _'Dasar ayam kurang ajar!' _batin Tsunade geram.

Kita kembali lagi ke Sasuke, ia masih berjuang mencari rekan team-nya. Ia sudah mencari ke tempat latihan, ke pemandian, ke WC umum(?), ke toko bunga, ke sanggar seni(?), dan semua tempat sudah ia jelajahi tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan ketiga cunguk-cunguk *diraikiri, rasengan, choujuu giga* eh… maksud saya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu pijar(?) muncul dari kepala ayamnya. "Aha! Begok banget sih gue! Udah tau mereka sering nge-tem*mangnya angkot?* di warung Ichiraku itu! Aduduh… sejak kapan gue jadi dodol gini?" ujarnya sambil menepuk pantat, eh… jidat.

Setelah sampai di warung Ichiraku, memang benar Sasuke menemukan ketiga, malah keempat team tujuh plus Yamato-taichou yang lagi asyik neleg(?) ramen. Semua menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Sasuke… bukannya kamu lagi misi?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke menatap gurunya itu sambil nyengir innocent. "Itu dia, sensei…"

"Hei, teme… mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan. "Itu dia… makanya aku ke si…" belum selesai bicara, Sai memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura-san di mana? Jangan bilang kalau kau habis mem*piiiip*nya!" tanya Sai sambil celingak-celinguk. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena marah dan malu.

"Ia, tuh! Jangan bilang kalo itu bener! Jangan-jangan kamu emang udah diajarin begituan ama si Pein ya? Kan kamu pernah masuk Akatsuki…" ujar Yamato ikut-ikutan juga.

"BUKAN! KITA DITUGASKAN OLEH TSUNADE-SAMA UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN SAKURA!" jerit Sasuke. Kantong kesabarannya udah robek(?). Semua melongo heran.

"Sakura? Memangnya ada ap―"

"KAGAK USAH BANYAK COCOD, DEH! CEPET IKUT!" lanjut Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Sai, Kakashi, dan Yamato mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dan… lupa bayar ramen. Nah loh! *plak*

XxX

"Ok… semuanya kumpul, kan? Hehe… kamu ikut juga gak papa, Yamato… itung-itung nambah korban(?)…" ujar Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil. Semua sweatdrop, terutama Sasuke. Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah ngacangin! *ditendang Tsunade*

"Ok… bubar aja, deh! Males gue bacot mulu!" perintah Tsunade membuat kelima pria anggota team tujuh itu mendengus kesal dan akhirnya pergi.

Sebelum berangkat, Sasuke menyarankan agar motong jalan supaya cepet lewat sungai yang dia lewatin kemarin.

"Bener lewat sini?" tanya Naruto gugup. Sasuke mengangguk. "Ta-tapi harus nyeker dulu…" lanjutnya.

"Nyeker? Ok… tapi jangan sampe ketinggalan kayak kamu waktu itu! Makanya, sekarang sepatunya jinjing aja deh!" perintah Kakashi bijak. Semua mengangguk.

"Sasuke… jinjing tuh sepatu! Inget, jangan ampe lupa! Kalo perlu iket pakek tali tambang lo yang itu, tuh…" sindir Sai sambil menunjuk tali tambang(?) yang melingkar di pinggang ramping(?) Sasuke. Kenapa bukan ikat pinggang? Karena tali itu tali tambang, bukan ikat pinggang! *digebuk readers + dikirin Sasuke*

"Kurang ajar… inget, ya! Yang senior di tim 7 ini gue, bukan lu! Heh, dudut! Sopan dikit bisa, kagak?" geram Sasuke sambil memberikan death glare-nya. Sai hanya tersenyum innocent (lagi). "Maaf… tadi hanya (tidak) main-main kok…" ujarnya lembut. Sasuke membuang mukanya ke tong sampah(?)

Setelah itu, mereka melepas sepatu dan menjinjingnya. Sasuke berlari paling lambat dengan tampang bete. "Bu… pak… jangan lupa sepatu! Kagak boleh kelupaan~" sindir Naruto yang masih berlari di depan Sasuke. Yang disindir hanya mendelik.

Belum lama berlari-lari gaje(?), mereka berlima dihadang oleh seorang kakek berambut coklat, berhidung satu, bertangan dua, berkaki dua, ber―emmmbh~ *dibekep readers*

Kelima pria anggota tim tujuh itu berhenti berlari dan langsung menatap tajam kakek keriput*plak* itu. "Danzou…" geram Sasuke.

"Hoo, teme! Jadi si aki ini yang nculik Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto innocent sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Danzou. "Ea, tuh! Mana si Sakura, Danzou?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Danzou. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"HOOY! GUE NANYA, MANA SI SAKURA! BUDEG, APA?" teriak Sasuke sambil melemparkan sebelah sepatunya ke kepala Danzou. "Adaaaaw! KAGAK AKAN GUE LEPASIN! SALAH SATU DIANTARA KALIAN HARUS LAWAN GUE DULU!" teriak Danzou emosi.

"Plus nih sepatu… GUE BAKAR!" lanjutnya, membuat sang empunya sepatu membelalakan matanya lebar. "JANGAN! JANGAN! ITU SEPATU KESAYANGAN GUE!" teriak Sasuke emosi, kepengen ngebejek-bejek si Danzou malah ditahan ma Sai, Naru, Kakashi, ma Yamato.

"Eiiits… sabar, sabar… tarik nafas…" ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke. "Sabar, Sas… ini semua cobaan… teruslah berdzikir…" lanjut Sai ikut-ikutan sambil mengelus kepala ayam Sasuke. Danzou yang merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke, langsung melempar sepatunya kembali pada sang empunya. "YES!" jerit Sasuke. Semua sweatdrop.

"Eh, PADAGAJE! Sas, biar aku sama Sai yang nyelesein masalah ini! Kamu, Kakashi-senpai, dan Naruto duluan aja sebelum berangkat!" perintah Yamato. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi mengangguk dan kembali meloncat.

"E-eto… Danzou-sama…" ujar Sai gugup. Danzou menatap tajam onyx Sai. "Kau pengkhianat, Sai!" pekik Danzou bak seorang gadis yang sedang ditinggal pacarnya. Dan sorot mata Sai yang tadi datar kini menjadi tegas(?).

"Maaf Danzou! Gue kagak mau percaya ama aki-aki kayak lo lagi!" seru Sai kurang ajar. *choujuu giga*

"Ok… Danzou vs duo cunguk, ya? Siiip… ready!" seru Danzo mengambil ancang-ancang, begitu juga dengan Sai dan Yamato.

Yok… karena capek ngetik *disemprot baygon ma readers*, Rin berentiin dulu di sini, ya! *dasar author pemales!* next chap tunggu yak~ ^^ maaf kalo kelamaan… wkwkwk… *plak* see you in next chapter!

:::Tsuzuku:::

* * *

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada yang sudah merepiu!^^

Yang ini juga, ya?^^ review please? :3


	5. Chap5: Sai and Yamato vs Danzou

Chap5 apdet! ^w^ maaf nunggu kelamaan! *digetok* sebelum ngebaca, mari kita balas review dulu! X3 *digelepak*

**Aurellia Uchiha: **OK! Ini apdet, Aurel-chan!^^ review again? :3  
**KiokoAquarius1999: **Awas jangan ketawa mulu! Meningan ngakak aja! *plak* ini chap5-na udah apdet! Mind to review again? :3  
**DetriaVonne: **Oh, ok Detria-san, berarti, ya? Hehe…*plok* makasih ndah review… review again? :3  
**Sakura UchihA: **Gak papa telat yang pentingg repiu! *ngarep* Ini udah apdet! RnR lagi? ^w^  
**Chiisana Tenshi: **Wahaha! Maaf, maaf! XP makasih udah ngingetin! Hehe… review again? *plak*  
**Akira Light Star ga login: **INI CHAP 5! RnR LAGIIII! *plak* X3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **(Pengenna sih) Rin! *digetok om Kishi*  
**Warning: **Masih sama kayak chap 1-4 XD

**Summary: **Sama juga *plak* XDD

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Sai and Yamato vs Danzou

* * *

JRENG… JRENG… JRENG… *backsound: Tong sampah dipukul pakek besi(?)*

Sai dan Yamato dengan (sok) gagahnya berdiri tegak di depan Danzou. Eh, bukan Sai! Tapi cuma Yamato yang bediri tegak nantang Danzou. Sai malah mantatin Danzou. =="

"Siapa bilang lu sip, hah? Aki-aki peot juga lo!" ujar Sai dengan lantang tak lupa dengan watados pula. Yamato dan Danzou sweatdrop stadium akhir. "Sai! Salah arah!" tegur Yamato.

"Eh, iya salah! HOY, AKI! LO TUH APA MAU-NYA, SIH?"

"He? Lo kali yang 'apa mau'nya!" balas Danzou tak kalah innocent dari Sai. Yamato tambah sweatdrop dan dengan bijak berkata… "SUDAH! MULAI SAJA TAWURAN INI!" teriaknya sambil bawa golok dan toa.

"SODARA-SODARA! MARI KITA BELA TANAH AIR KITA! TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!" teriak Yamato pakek toa bak propokator demo yang lagi kesambet. Sai dan Danzou sweatdrop lagi.

Karena suara Yamato sudah mulai serak, ia menyimpan toa-nya kembali ke saku(?) celana. *kok bisa, ya?* Dan dengan liciknya, Yamato langsung menyerang Danzou. Sai malah berteriak-teriak GAJE.

"YAMATO-TAICHOU! JANGAN SUKA SERAKAH, DEH! GUE JUGA PENGEN IKUT NYERANG!"

Tapi malang nasib Sai… dia nggak digubris ama Yamato. Turut berbela sungkawa… *nabur-nabur kembang tujuh rupa*

"TUNGGU!" teriak Danzou pas mau dibejek-bejek pakek kayu lapuknya Yamato. "Ngapain, lu?" tanya Yamato. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah bunyi sebuah HP yang berdering…

_Tekotekotekotek… anak ayam turun semilyar! Mati satu tingg―_

Danzou langsung memencet tombol 'End' di HP BB(Bobrok-Basi) hasil colongannya di kota Paris(?). Yamato dan Sai ngakak setengah idup(?). "HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Elu tuh udah bangkotan aja masih narsis! Pakek nyanyi segala, lu! Pantesan gigi lu tinggal satu! BWAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAK!" ujar Yamato seenak jidat.

"Eh… denger, ya! Biar gini-gini gue tuh mantan…."

"MANTAN PENGURUS PANTI JOMPO!" potong Sai sambil melemparkan gulungan segede alaihim-donat-karek-dipasak(?). Danzou makin geram dan langsung nyerobot kepengen ngemplang si Sai pakek sandal jepit (mantan) istri ke 6110-nya. *buseet… =="*

"LU DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! BISA APA, SIH LU? DIAJARIN APA AMA IBU LU, HAH?" teriak Danzou. "Gue bisa bok*r, bisa makan, bisa ngegambar, dan GUE NGGAK PUNYA IBU!" jawab Sai kurang ajar*plak* sambil mengemplang atawa menjitak kepala Danzou.

"KITA DUET!" teriak Danzou. "OK!" balas Sai nggak kalah cemprengnya. Yamato yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya(?). "OK! LAGU PERTAMA… 'DISTANCE'!"

"Lha? Bukannya itu Original Song Theme kita, taichou?" tanya Sai ragu. "Gak papa! Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?"

"GUE!" teriak Danzou ngedadak sambil ngacungin tangan. Bau ketek menyebar kemana-mana… *plak* "EKKKH?" jerit Sai kaget. Danzou melotot ke arah Sai dan mengambil nafas…

"Ekhem… YOU ARE MY ENEMY! Aaa… ANO HINO YUME… mademo mada oboeteru kara.. oh sebatang kara~ you're my dream aaaa... hajimatta baka... you're my stupid friend ohh,,, hima tabi datsu yo...!(1)" Danzou nyanyi dengan suara kodoknya sambil lompat-lompat GAJE bikin Sai dan Yamato sweatdrop.

"Akhh! Su-suara guee….! Akh! Ghighi falshu ghue le-lefash…" ringis Danzou memegangi lehernya dan mencari-cari gigi palsu kesayangannya. "Sai… bagianmu…" perintah Yamato sambil nosebleed saking sweadropnya.

"Ekhm… You are… my friend… Aaa… ano hino yume… ima demo… mada wasuretenain deshou… you are my dream… Aaa… gue nggak apal~ jadi gue gak lanjutin… Oo…"

"GYAAAAH! SIAL!" teriak Sai frustasi sambil jedok-jedokin kepala ke batang pohon terdekat. Yamato yang lebih sweatdrop jedok-jedokin kepala ke batu segede ayam(?). Kesempatan buat Danzou, nih! Dengan gaya yang (cukup) elit, dia melemparkan batu kerikil ke arah kepala Sai, dan melempar kaos kaki saya ke muka Yamato.

Alhasil, mereka (YamatoSai) tepar tak berdaya bak kepiting yang kekenyangan sehabis neleg ikan paus… nah, loh! Apa hubunganya? O.o *digebot readers*

"HAAHAAHAHA! Biar muda mereka bego! Nah… tinggal urusin si kepala ayam dkk itu… gue panggang idup-idup, lo!" ujar Danzou sadis sambil menyeringai yang nggak kalah sadis. Akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Yamato dan Sai yang lagi tepar.

* * *

_Sementara di tempat NaruSasuKaka…_

Tap… tap… tap…

"Duuh… feel gue nggak enak…" ujar Sasuke sambil ngorek-ngorek sepatunya yang (kayaknya) kemasukan batu kecil. Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Hah… si Teme jadi aneh, nih…" guman Naruto jahil. Sasuke nggak ngegubris. "Cih… aneh yang penting si Sak―"

"KETEMU KAU PANTAT AYAM!" teriak seseorang memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

Kakashi dan Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya Danzou lagi masang gigi palsu bututnya di atas pohon. Sasuke speechless dengan tampang bapak-bapak yang istrinya mati sehabis ngelahirin. *ditimpuk Sasuke FC plus dikirin Sasuke*

Danzou melompat ke arah Sasuke, bermaksud mau dijampe-jampe, eh… di kasih pelajaran atawa mau nyerang Sasuke. Tapi langsung dihalangin sama Kakashi dan Naruto. "Tenang, honey! *hoeeks!* kau duluan saja! Makanya kalo jalan itu buruan, dong! Dasar banci!" ujar Kakashi seenak jidat.

"Gue ganteng gini dibilang banci! Ihh… dasar guru picek!" Sasuke ngedumel kesel ke Kakashi dan langsung melompat dengan gaharnya. "Eh, dasar ayam sialan!" geram Danzou sambil bersiap melompat, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Lawan kami dulu…" ujarnya sarkatis. Danzou menelan ludah dan…

NEXT CHAP: Naruto and Kakashi vs Danzou! *digebotin sapu ijuk*

**.:Tsudzuku:.

* * *

**

(1) Inspirasi dari Rei-chan! x3 hehe... nggak papa, ya? *dijewer Rei-chan*

**Danzou:** KOK GUE DIBASH, SIH?  
**Rin:** Nggak! Ini kan namana juga **_KOMEDI_** (jayus)  
**Danzou:** Oh... kalo ada yang **gak suka** gimana, Rin? O.o  
**Rin:** Ya _jangan baca_, lah... xD *dirajam*  
**Danzou:** O.o

Aduuh… gomen chap ini pendek banget… *sujud-sujud* abisna di rumah nggak ada siapa-siapa… jadina waktu Rin buat bikin fic itu mepet-mepet… harus ngurus adek, lah… ngerjain PR numpuk, lah… Hweeee…. ToT *ngeringkuk dipojokkan*

Tapi… fic-fic Rin yang belum kelar pasti Rin selesaikan cepat ato lambat! Itupun kalau emang ada yang ndukung… hehe… xD *readers: Waah… itu mah mau lu!*

Akhir kata…

Mind to review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
